


Traffic

by Clever_Raptor



Category: 12 Monkeys (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clever_Raptor/pseuds/Clever_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: "one of them is jamming to a song on the radio and the other joins in (and or gives them a funny look)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traffic

Cassandra, otherwise known as Cassie to her friends; was stuck in traffic. She had been on her way back from her job at the hospital and had worked a straight 72 hour shift as the main doctor on call. Cassie was beyond tired. She had been running on nothing but coffee and maybe 2 cafeteria sandwiches. If she sat in this Friday afternoon traffic any longer she was going to fall asleep.

Switching through her favorite radio stations, she hoped that a good song that she could sing along too would be on. But no such luck. Sighing, Cassie hooked her Ipod up to her radio and found one of her favorite songs. “You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth” by Meatloaf. Success. Every time she heard this song she absolutely could not help dancing and singing along. Exactly what the situation called for.

Turning up the stereo to full volume, she smiled to herself as the song started.

What she didn't remember while doing this, is that she was not the only one bored to tears sitting in traffic. It was a hot summer evening so others either had their A/C's blasting or had their windows down. The car next to her, a subaru, had their windows down. Cassie was so into singing that she completely forgot that she had her windows down as well.

Cole was about to hurt someone. He **hated** being stuck in traffic. The only reason why he was stuck and not home right now was because Ramse had needed another person to help out with his job. As long as Cole got paid overtime, what the hell did he care right? He was so excited about the overtime that he forgot when rush hour usually was. So when he got stuck he had been genuinely surprised which then turned into hatred. Rolling down his windows to get that tiny cross breeze because his A/C didn't work. He absolutely couldn't help but stare at the woman next to him. She was currently singing a song.

Not softly or at the usual range for someone to be singing. No, she was belting out this song. And as soon as that song was done (he didn't recognize the first one but oh boy he knew the second one) the next one came on. Werewolves of London. His favorite song. Ever. Ramse always made fun of him, even back when they were kids about howling along to it.

The woman still had no idea she was being watched as she continued jamming out. Cole couldn't resist and joined in at the second howl. Softly at first to see if she had heard it. Nope, looks like she didn't. Good. That would be awkward. Forgetting that he was the one with his windows down now, Cole sang along to the song, drumming his hands to the beat on his steering wheel.

Cassie finished up the Meatloaf song and her Ipod on random, spit out Werewolves of London. And she was beyond excited. If her Ipod continued to be a good DJ she could forget all about the fact that she was tired and had been in traffic for an hour. She kept her music on high and kept right on singing along. She had just took a break and took a sip out of her water bottle when she heard it. The car next to her. Had a man that was singing too. Cassie took a moment and realized that he was singing to the same song playing from her car. She immediately started blushing with embarrassment. She watched as he started drumming on his steering wheel, and gave a giggle.

Cole heard the giggle and took a beat to place it. Slowly, he turned his head to the car next to him. The woman that had the music he was singing along too had stopped singing, and had been watching him turn his steering wheel into a drum set. She was hot, oh god. Cole turned crimson and slunk down into his seat as back down as he could go and turned his head away. He was completely mortified.

Cassie was giggling at the incredibly cute guy in the car next to her. When he turned beet red and sank down into his seat, she guessed that he thought she was making fun of him. Wanting to nip that thought in the bud, Cassie leaned over and said through the window, “I thought I was the only one who loved to sing in traffic, you've got a nice voice. Name's Cassie. You?”

Cole spluttered and hastily tried to respond with his name but he wasn't loud enough. “It's ok if I don't get your name right away mystery man, you watched my whole performance before didn't you?”

Cole nodded his head yes and finally brought himself to look her in the face. She was blushing as well but had this smile that lit up her face. He could tell that she wasn't giving a fake smile, her eyes crinkled up in her joy at talking to him. Taking a deep breath, he cleared his throat and introduced himself.

“My name's Cole. So what brings you out at this time of day?”

“72 hour shift at the hospital. You?”

“Worked overtime with a friend of mine who needed extra help.”

“Nice.” He tentatively smiled back at her and it only seemed that her smile got even bigger. When traffic started moving, they exchanged numbers. Ramse teased him mercilessly about finally having the guts to ask for a girls number but Cole just gave him the finger and continued to smile. He smiled long into the night and the next night when Cassie texted constantly about how tired she was and how he could entertain her to make sure she didn't fall asleep on the job. So when he did finally get the courage to ask her out a few days later at a movie night over at Ramse's house, she flung herself at him and they both fell to the floor in a heap while Ramse and Elena practically died of laughter.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope all of my fellow monkeys got a kick out of this fanfic, read and drop a review lovelies!


End file.
